A lembrança
by Camila Rousseau
Summary: ShortFic Harry e Rony se encontram por acaso depois de tanto tempo sem contato. Será que o ruivo terá coragem de se declarar para o amigo mesmo depois de tanto tempo? sinopse horrível... desculpem XP


**Nome:** A lembrança

**Shipper**: RWxHP?

**Aviso:** é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA!

**Sinopse:** harry e rony se encontram por acaso depois de tanto tempo se contato. Será que o ruivo terá coragem de se declarar para o amigo mesmo depois de tanto tempo? (sinopse horrível... desculpem XP)

**Disclaimer:** Todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu. Se fosse alias, o harry não ia chega nem perto de qualquer garota de hogwarts... hehe

oOoOoOoOoOo

A lembrança

Era mais uma quinta feira a tarde, o sol alto banhava o beco diagonal como sempre e varias pessoas andavam olhando as lojas. Era minha folga então decidi fazer uma visita a loja dos gêmeos, mais por estar tão cheia como sempre preferi apenas ver as vitrines por um tempo já que aparentemente eles não estavam lá.

Então vi um vulto passando a minha frente. ele tinhas roupas trouxas que destoavam com todo o contexto e cabelos rebeldes que me eram bem familiares assim como uma pele branca e olhos de um verde extremamente intenso, mais faltava algo... ah, os óculos, claro, que no ultimo ano já não eram grandes, mais sim bem menores e discretos dando ao rosto um ar mais maduro. Mas ali eles não existiam.

"harry?" o que saiu de meus lábios não era nem um sussurro, e sim mais uma voz interna muito fraca se materializando por 'mágica'.

E ele se virou para mim. "rony? Rony!" ele disse ainda meio em duvida então quando vi ele já estava comum sorriso largo estendendo os braços e me abraçando. "poxa, quanto tempo! faz 10 anos já! Como você está diferente!"

Ao ouvir isso tive o impulso de dizer dele exatamente o contrario; que ele não mudara nada, ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso e mesmos olhos. Mesmo olhos apaixonados pelo mundo, sempre tão interessados, tão vivos. Os mesmos olhos que apaixonaram meia hogwarts, o mesmo olhar que apaixonara toda Hogwarts...

E o silencio nos abateu.

Ele já tinha me soltado. Seu rosto estava iluminado como sempre por seu sorriso e como aconteceu muitas vezes quando vira harry pela ultima vez, me senti feliz, realmente feliz, quente por dentro. Sorri também, e por um momento apenas nos olhamos, um olhar que na escola bastava para o entendimento mutuo.

E a lembrança veio viva, mais viva que nunca. As arvores, o cheiro de terra molhada o entardecer, foi pouco antes de harry partir para a ultima batalha com voldemort. Hermione tinha acabado nosso namoro para depois fugir com krun e sumir no mundo. Eu estava desolado, sem chão. Harry como sempre tentou me animar fazendo piadas, mais nada adiantou então de repente ele simplesmente me puxou para um abraço forte, que passava segurança. Aos poucos fui me sentindo melhor e percebendo que pela primeira vez eu não queria que aquele abraço terminasse nunca - coisa que nunca aconteceu quando eu estava com a mione. Então eu notei que realmente todos os melhores momentos que eu tinha passado haviam sido com ele. Então num impulso me aproximei dele novamente e o beijei. Apenas um selinho que durou uma eternidade. Vendo o que tinha feito me afastei rapidamente. Sentindo meu rosto queimar e quando ele pos a mão no meu ombro alguns segundos depois eu sai correndo de volta para casa, já imaginando a cara de nojo que ele devia estar fazendo. O que eu tinha feito! Já no meio do caminho eu ouvi o grito de harry "ron! Espera!..."

Cortando o silencio ele começou a falar sobre amenidades, e eu apenas o observei com polido interesse.

Convidei-o para um café, onde relembramos nossos tempos de escola. Rimos com a lembrança das caras azedas que Malfoy nos lançava, e também de todas as coisas que fizemos. Nosso trio tão inseparável.

Mais por mais que eu risse também a lembrança não me saia da mente. Aquele ultimo dia. Aquele único momento eterno que selou minha vida para sempre. Mais algo me fazia ver que talvez ele não se lembrasse desse dia, ou talvez não desse importância, não sei.

Talvez ele tivesse se casado, talvez tivesse filhos, talvez para ele aquilo tivesse sido apenas uma curiosidade adolescente. Mais não agüentaria ir embora sem saber... Eu tinha que saber.

"Mais o que tem feito todos esses anos? Nunca mais li nada sobre você no profeta diário..." o brilho no olhar não sumiu, pelo contrario ele olhou para o longe enquanto respondia com um ar meio sonhador.

"Desde que a guerra terminou eu me afastei do mundo mágico. Me mudei para os EUA onde sou professor numa escola trouxa."

O silencio se abateu novamente sobre nós. Um nó embolou minha garganta, eu queria perguntar, só não sabia como.

"e você, rony, se casou?" a minha chance chegara.. quem sabe,... quem sabe aquele olhar sonhador

não tinha a ver comigo? quem sabe a gente ainda pudesse...

"me casei,.. duas vezes até,.. tenho 3 filhos..."um pequeno sorriso escapou.. Era impossível não sorrir quando se tratava deles.."e você?" não pude evitar de imaginar ele falando: não,.. sempre te amei rony...! mas não foi isso que aconteceu

"vim arranjar exatamente esses papéis... hehehe"disse ele com o sorriso de orelha a orelha. Admito que precisei de muita, mais muita força de vontade pra não desabar com meu sorriso..

Fiquei pensando se dizia que não tinha chegado tão vivo aos 30. Se dizia que depois daquele dia o resto da minha vida havia sido apenas o resto da minha vida. Se dizia que tentei me casar duas vezes, que tive filhos mais que era apenas uma tentativa desesperada de encontrá-lo nelas. Mas me calei. Mesmo sabendo que essa era minha ultima chance, mesmo sabendo que minha vida continuaria medíocre para sempre. Mesmo que meu coração gritasse para que eu contasse... Mesmo assim fiquei calado.

E então os minutos passaram, as horas passaram e nos despedimos fazendo promessas de nos falarmos que dês daquele instante já sabíamos que não iam ser cumpridas. Então ele foi embora enquanto eu continuava em pé acompanhando-o com os olhos até desaparecer virando uma esquina."seja feliz harry" eu pensei um tanto melancolicamente.

Uma lembrança, terra molhada e um beijo. Para o resto de minha vida, minha única verdadeira lembrança.

------------------------------------------------

Após se despedir do amigo harry andava pelas ruas de Londres ainda pensando no encontro do acaso.

"nossa, depois de tanto tempo fui encontrar o rony, como o mundo é pequeno... o que será que ele queria me dizer mais pelo jeito não teve coragem? Deve ser sobre aquele beijo do passado, acho que ele nunca aceitou completamente ele." e deu de ombros "Gabriel vai adorar saber que encontrei alguém que eu conhecia enquanto vim arrumar os preparativos pro nosso casamento." voltando-se depois para outros pensamentos mais urgentes...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: O que vocês acharam? Não é minha primeira shortfic mais é uma das primeiras que não é song... Por favor, se você gosto não gostou ou qualquer outra coisa, deixa um review...! não custa nada... é muito triste ver 120 hits e 0 review... muito triste mesmo /...**

**Bom valew gente**


End file.
